<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye of the Basilisk by SilkSong123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353164">Eye of the Basilisk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkSong123/pseuds/SilkSong123'>SilkSong123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Draco Malfoy, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry's real name is Kamaria, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkSong123/pseuds/SilkSong123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamaria Elsie Amaya Prince-Slytherin is the daughter of Severus and Tom Prince-Slytherin,  who was kidnapped as a baby. </p><p>Join Kimmy and her friends as they avoid Dumblebum's schemes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Talbott Winger/ Lisanna Belle Anika Greenfield-Strauss, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Attack at Godric's Hollow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet night in the village of Godric's Hollow, when a cloaked figure walked towards a cottage and blasted the door open; this cottage belonged to the Potter family, James and Lilian Potter. But, the aforementioned couple was blissfully unaware that this could be their last night together in the realm of the living.</p><p> </p><p>James Potter started yelling to his wife, Lilian, as soon as he caught sight of the figure; he would be a fool to not recognize the ice blue eyes crackling like electric ice. "Run, Lils! It's him! Dumbledore's here! Take Kimmy and get her to Severus quickly! I'll try to hold him off!".</p><p> </p><p>Lilian took the child into her arms and ran upstairs to the nursery before closing the door and barricading it with furniture. Before long, Dumbledore entered Potter Cottage and cast the Killing Curse before James could even draw his wand.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the nursery, Lilian Jeanette Aaliyah Potter (née Evans) was talking to the baby inside the the crib.</p><p> </p><p>"Kimmy, you are loved. You are so very, very loved. Baby, Auntie loves you, my little Lily flower. Uncle James loves you, and your Mummy and Daddy love you as well. Kamaria, be safe. Be strong, baby girl. Be the girl your parents have and will raise you to be. I love you so much and know that in life or death, I will always love you. Always,”</p><p> </p><p>Then, Dumbledore stomped up the stairs and blasted open the door of the nursery, causing Lily to scream.</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and her emerald eyes widened in fright as a furious Albus Dumbledore stepped menacingly into the room, his magic crackling in the air like bolts of lightning.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay away from us, you tyrannic monster!" Lily yelled as she backed up towards the window, clutching the infant in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Albus ignored her and demanded, "Stop this right now, you foolish girl and hand over the baby!"</p><p> </p><p>"Never!" the redhead screeched.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me the baby!" Albus yelled again; but was defied again.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't do it! You've lied to me and my family enough times!" Lily yelled again, this time placing the infant inside the crib and standing in front of it.</p><p> </p><p>"GIVE ME THE BABY OR YOU BOTH WILL DIE!!" Albus yelled as he finally reached his limit.</p><p> </p><p>Lilian just stared at him in defiance; anger, determination, and protectiveness burning in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing no other option, Albus raised his wand and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!".</p><p> </p><p>Before the spell could reach Kamaria, Lilian threw herself in the middle of the blast and let out a pained screech as the spell connected with her heart. Auburn hair flared up and out as she collapsed to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Albus turned his wand towards Kamaria and attempted to cast the Killing Curse at her too.</p><p> </p><p>"AVADA KEDAVRA!"</p><p> </p><p>The spell was cast, but the curse rebounded off of the child and Dumbledore was knocked unconscious. A few hours later, Hagrid was standing outside of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, along with Minerva and Albus with baby Kamaria sleeping in a basket.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about this, Albus? Maybe we should take her back to her parents," Minvera hesitantly said.</p><p> </p><p>"This is for the greater good, my dear. She'll understand when she comes to Hogwarts," with that said, the subject was closed and the three wizards left; leaving the poor child abandoned on the doorstep in the frigid October air; but not before Albus cast a blood glamour onto the child.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore abandoning Kamaria, only two years old, on Petunia Dursley's doorstep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: You're A Witch, Harri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WAKE UP GIRL AND MAKE US SOME BREAKFAST!!! YOU KNOW WE DON'T LIKE BEING KEPT WAITING WITH OUR FOOD; SO GET TO IT!!!!" a shrill voice yelled as it woke up the intended person.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Harriet Potter crawled out of her room, the cupboard under the stairs, and numbly walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast for her relatives. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since she was old enough to help around the house, her aunt and uncle have been making her do all the work; cooking, cleaning, tending the garden, laundry, you name it. </p><p> </p><p>Whenever she didn't complete a chore right, Vernon beat her up to the point of where she lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>But, today was a special day because it was her 11th birthday. For the past few weeks, owls have been appearing to her house to deliver Hogwarts Acceptance Letters, only for each letter to be ignored. </p><p> </p><p>To prevent the owls from finding them, Uncle Vernon took his family to hide in a small house on a rock in the middle of the ocean.</p><p> </p><p> On her cousin Dudley's birthday, they took him to the zoo. It was while they were visiting the Reptile House that Harri learned she could speak to snakes.</p><p> </p><p> As soon as the clock struck midnight, a big, hairy man appeared in the doorway and asked menacingly, "Where's 'arri?".</p><p> </p><p>Harriet slowly walked up to the man and introduced herself, wondering why he would be looking for her. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I'm not a witch; magic doesn't even exist. I'm Harri, just Harri," the child whispered as if it were a mantra beaten into her. </p><p> </p><p>The man, who introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, turned to her aunt, uncle, and cousin in a fury as he snarled, "You didn't tell her? You didn't tell her she was a witch?". </p><p> </p><p>Her Aunt Petunia, too scared to speak like the rest of her family, just shook her head as she trembled. Hagrid turned to Harri and told her, "Come on, 'arri. We need to get y're school supplies."</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Hagrid took Harri to Diagon Alley through a shortcut in the Leaky Cauldron. As they entered the Alley, Harri couldn't help but be amazed by all the wizarding shops, and broke out of her thoughts as they entered Gringotts. </p><p> </p><p>One of the goblin workers, Griphook, took Harri to a separate room because he wanted to speak with her while Hagrid went to make a withdrawal for Dumbledore.</p><p> "Ms. Potter-" </p><p>"Harri. Just call me Harri." </p><p> </p><p>"Harri, I wanted to discuss your heritage if you don't mind." Harri was confused because, what was to know about her heritage? All her aunt ever told her was that her parents were drunks that perished in a car crash.</p><p> </p><p>Griphook gave her a knife and parchment and told her to stick her finger and place seven drops of blood onto the parchment, explaining that it was a blood test and would reveal her relatives and vaults. </p><p> </p><p>Confused, Harri followed his instructions and placed seven drops of blood on the parchment. When she got the results, her green eyes widened it so much shock that it was a wonder she didn't faint!</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <b>Birth Certificate (Fake):</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Name: Harriet Lilian Primrose Potter</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mother: Lilian Jeanette Aaliyah Potter</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Father: James Fleamont Charles Potter</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Godfather: Sirius Orion Sagittarius Black (wrongfully incarcerated)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Godmother: Alicia Longbottom (medically insane)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Godbrother: Neville Longbottom</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Heiress to:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Peverell Family (through father)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Potter Family (through father)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Black Family (through godfather)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Vaults:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Potter Trust Vault</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Black Trust Vault</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Potter Family Vaults (locked until 1997)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Black Family Vaults (locked until 1997)</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Birth Certificate (Real):</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Name: Kamaria Elsie Amaya Prince-Slytherin</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mother: Severus Prince-Slytherin (née Snape) (alive)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Father: Tom Prince-Slytherin (alive) (location unknown)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Primary Godfather: Lucius Malfoy (alive)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Primary Godmother: Narcissa Black Malfoy (alive)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Godbrother: Draconis Malfoy</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Secondary Godmother: Lilian Jeannette Aaliyah Potter(adoptive mother; deceased)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Secondary Godfather: James Fleamont Charles Potter (adoptive father; deceased)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Heiress to:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Peverell Family (through father)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Gryffindor Family (through adoptive father)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Potter Family (through adoptive father)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Slytherin Family (through father)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Prince Family (through mother)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ravenclaw Family (through mother)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Malfoy Family (co-heir through godparents)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Magical Gifts:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Parseltongue (shared with parents; 80% blocked)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Parselmagic (shared with parents; 100% blocked)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Occlumency (shared with mother; 90% blocked)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Legillimency (shared with mother; 100% blocked)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Compulsions:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hate Severus Prince-Slytherin (100% broken)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hate Tom Riddle</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hate Slytherins</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Be lazy</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Slack off on homework</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Befriend Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hero complex</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Spells:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Blood glamour</i>
</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Harri, or Kamaria collapsed into her chair, shocked. She wasn't an orphan, her mother and father were alive, and one of them was waiting for her return at Hogwarts. </p><p> </p><p>Looking up at Griphook shakily, Kamaria asked, "How soon can you get rid of these spells and the money returned?". Griphook just grinned and told her to follow him a ritual room.</p><p> </p><p> The process was long and painful, but when they returned, Kamaria's hair was now dark brown and below her shoulder blades, freckles dusted her cheeks, and her eyes were no longer emerald green; but a sharp icy blue.</p><p> 

</p><p>
  
</p><p>Before she left, Griphook handed her two letters; one from James Potter and one from Lilian Potter. The second letter read:</p><p>"<i><span class="u">My dearest Kamaria</span>,</i></p><p>
  <i>If you're reading this letter, then that means that you're safe and that James and I are deceased. Do not fret, for even though Dumbledore gave you to us to raise, we are not your real parents; but your secondary godparents should anything happen to your Uncle Lucius and Auntie Narcissa.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>There are some things that you must know: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is not who others propogate him to be; as he is the one who killed James and I. He would've just killed you and James if I hadn't thrown myself in the way of the Killing Curse to save you. If it meant to save you, James and I would’ve taken a thousand Killing Curses to do so.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Because of my sacrifice, you can no longer be harmed by anything. We were planning to return you to your rightful mummy and daddy, bur Albus found out about our plan thanks to Peter Pettigrew spying on us in his Animagus form. Because of this information, Albus stormed our house and killed James before he could even draw his wand and killed me afterwards.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Cherish your family, my shining star, for they will be your greatest strength. Keep them close, and remember that even though it makes us sad, all living things have to die eventually. Live your life the way you want to live it and promise me; you will never forget me or James.</i>
</p><p><i>Love,<br/>Auntie Lilian</i>"</p><p>Without waiting for Hagrid and taking money from her trust vault, Kamaria ventured out into Diagon Alley to get the rest of her school supplies; opting to get her school robes first.</p><p> Now that the blood glamour was removed, her memories came back as well; remembering the fun times that she shared with her parents and the Death Eaters; her first words, learning how to walk, her first burst of accidental magic. </p><p> </p><p>The first stop was Madam Malkin's Robe Shop, where a blonde boy with shoulder-length white blonde hair was getting fitted for his school robes. "Hogwarts, dear?" the matron asked as Kamaria entered the shop, earning a nod in return.</p><p> </p><p> "Perfect! I'll get to you after I finish with this young man here!". Kamaria nodded her head</p><p> </p><p>The boy turned to look at Kamaria and froze as he recognized her eyes. They were so busy staring at each other that they didn't realize Draco was already done being fitted. "K-Kimmy?" he asked, softly praying that it was really her.</p><p> </p><p>Kamaria teared up herself and ran into his arms, both of them holding tight as if afraid the other one would disappear. "I missed you so much, Draco!" Kamaria sobbed as she clung to her godbrother, earning similar sentiments.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, a man who looked just like Draco with longer hair walked into the shop and like his son, he also froze in shock as he recognized the girl hugging his son. It just couldn't be her, could it? His long-lost goddaughter was right here in front of him as he recognized her eyes. It was her!</p><p> </p><p>The man cleared his throat and asked, "Draco, I trust you've gotten your robes ready?", startling the two children apart.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, father," Draconis replied as he walked over to the man, Kamaria following suite. "Hello, Uncle Lucius," she whispered, staring at her godfather with piercing blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Kamaria...." Lucius whispered, then regained his composure as he ushered the two children out of the robe shop to collect the rest of their school supplies. </p><p> </p><p>When their shopping was finished, Lucius having bought Kamaria a snake and a snowy owl as a late birthday present, the trio Aparrated back to Malfoy Manor where Lady Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for them in the main foyer.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, husband mine, Draco. And who's this with you?" she asked after noticing Kamaria standing in between them. </p><p>Kamaria stepped up and answered, "My name is Kamaria Elsie Amaya Riddle-Prince. Hello again, Auntie Cissy.". </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa teared up before godmother and goddaughter embraced in a tight hug, tears falling freely from both pairs of eyes.</p><p> </p><p>After pulling away, Narcissa commented, "Severus will be overjoyed to finally see you again, Kimmy. He's been overcome with grief since the night you were taken. And losing your father not long afterwards has left his mind a mess. I'm surprised that he's not turned into an Obscurial, the poor dear.". </p><p> </p><p>Kamaria couldn't wait to meet her mother again after that statement and spent the rest of the summer with the Malfoy family, getting to know her godparents and godbrother again while hearing stories about her parents from Lucius and Narcissa.</p><p> </p><p>In no way was she going to return to the Dursleys, at the end of the school year, she was going to return home with her parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Welcome Home, Kamaria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King's Cross Station</p><p> </p><p>The day has finally arrived for Draco and Kamaria to start Hogwarts, with Lucius and Narcissa seeing them off. "Now, Kimmy, I want you and Draco to write to us as soon as you are settled in your dormitories. Draco, look after your sister and keep her safe; you understand? Just remember that we will always love you no matter what house you're Sorted into. Okay?" Narcissa asked, looking at her son and goddaughter. </p><p> </p><p>They nodded in agreement, hugged the adults, and then boarded the train; the two of them waving at them as the train pulled away from the station.</p><p> </p><p>After walking for a few minutes, the duo found a compartment with two girls in it; one had blonde hair and light blue eyes and the other had white hair and blue eyes and a bird resting in her lap. "Mind if we sit here?" Draco asked after knocking on the door. The blonde girl nodded in acceptance and let the two godsiblings take a seat. </p><p>Soon enough, introductions were underway. "I'm Kamaria Riddle-Prince. Who are you?" she asked, looking at the girl with white hair.</p><p> </p><p>The girl shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before answering, "My name is Lisanna. Lisanna Greenfield-Strauss and this is my familiar, Maira. She's a peregrine falcon.". </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a redhead boy with freckles and a bushy-haired girl barged into their compartment without knocking and demanded, "Is Harri Potter here? Dumbledore said that I'm her best mate; so, where is she?!" the boy demanded. </p><p> </p><p>Lisanna took one look at them and immediately decided that they were trouble. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't recall either of us inviting you into our compartment as you forced your way in, quite rudely at that, and demanded the presence of someone who doesn't even know you! Leave please, before I call for a prefect," Daphne demanded, glaring at the duo coldly, who returned the glare before exiting the compartment.</p><p> Kamaria looked at Daphne with gratitude, who nodded in response.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. The quartet were already dressed in their robes, so they headed down to the boats where Hagrid was instructing the students four to a boat. </p><p> </p><p>When all the boats were boarded, the troop set sail across the black lake and before long, the majestic sight of Hogwarts Castle greeted them. Once all the students arrived at the castle, a witch wearing tartan robes and her hair pulled into a severe bun was waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p> "The firs' years, Pr'fessor McGonagall," said Hagrid and left once he was dismissed. Prof. McGonagall led the students to two large doors and told them to wait for her here. Once she was gone, Kamaria asked Draco, "What if Mummy doesn't recognize me once my name is called?". </p><p> </p><p>Draco placed his hands on the young witch's shoulders and told her that her mum will recognize her because ever since her kidnapping, he wore a locket that contained two pictures; one of her as a baby and one with her and her parents. </p><p> </p><p>Before long, the students were in a grand hall with candles floating around. At the front of the hall, was a three-legged stool that had a ragged old hat on it. Suddenly, the hat opened it's "eyes" and "mouth" and started singing!</p><p> </p><p>When the song was over, Prof. McGonagall pulled out a list and started calling names.</p><p>"Abbott, Hannah!"</p><p>A blonde girl with pigtails sat on the stool before the hat shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!!"</p><p>"Belladonna, Lapis!"</p><p>"SLYTHERIN!!!"</p><p>"Bones, Susan!"</p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!"</p><p>"Brooklehurst, Ernie!"</p><p>"RAVENCLAW!!"</p><p>"Brooke, Mandy!"</p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF"</p><p>"Granger, Hermione!"</p><p>The bushy-haired girl from the train ran up and eagerly jammed the hat on her head.</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>"Greenfield-Strauss, Lisanna Belle Anika!"</p><p>Lisanna Belle Anika nervously walked up to the hat and it barely touched her head before screaming out, "SLYTHERIN!!!!"</p><p>"Greengrass, Daphne!"</p><p>"SLYTHERIN!!!!"</p><p>"Malfoy, Draconis!"</p><p>"SLYTHERIN!!</p><p>"Patil, Padma!"</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!!"</p><p>"Patil, Pavarti!"</p><p>"RAVENCLAW!!!!"</p><p>"Potter, Harriet!"</p><p>Nobody answered that name, so she moved on to the next name.</p><p>"Riddle-Prince, Kamaria!"</p><p>Severus perked up at hearing the name and watched as the aforementioned girl looked him in the eye before smiling brightly and placing the hat on her head. His baby was home! Before long, he would be able to hold her in his arms again. Then, the hat made a decision.</p><p>"SLYTHERIN!!!"</p><p>Kamaria took the hat off and ran to join her friends at the Slytherin table, embracing Draco and Daphne tightly.</p><p>"Weasley, Ronald!"</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!!!!"</p><p>Now that all of the students have been sorted, the feast began. All the other Slytherins ate large portions, but Kamaria barely ate enough to even be called a meal! </p><p>When the Prefects escorted the students to the dungeons, Severus explained the rules and was about to send them all when one of the older students asked, "Professor, why did you perk up when Kamaria's name was called?". </p><p> </p><p>That caused a murmur of agreement to fill the room, causing Severus to sigh. He knew that this was going to come up sooner or later, might as well get it over with.</p><p> </p><p>"Because, I'm her mother. Kamaria is my daughter," Severus revealed, earning gasps from the students. It was that statement which prompted Kamaria to run into Severus's arms, crying.</p><p>"Mummy, Mummy!! I missed you so much!! Don't let me go again!" she hissed while crying to Severus's chest. Most of the Slytherins were shocked that she could speak Parseltongue, but what did you expect? She was the daughter of the Dark Lord after all. The students got an even bigger surprise when Severus started hissing as well.</p><p> </p><p> "Never again, will you leave me, baby girl. I've been looking for you for years, but never managed to find you. I love you so much, Kimmy, and I won't let you go." Severus replied as he hugged his daughter closer. He singled Draco out of the crowd and beckoned him forward. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning closer to his godson's ear, Severus whispered, "Thank you, Draco. For finding my daughter and keeping her safe this past summer."</p><p> </p><p>Draco just nodded and smiled as he joined the hug and pretty soon, the Slytherin common room became one big cuddle pile with Severus and his daughter right in the middle, surrounded by their family. The two of them smiled subconsciously while thinking, 'We'll find you, Tom/Daddy. And we'll be complete once more,' and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Memories of the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is where Kamaria watches memories from the day Severus was pregnant with her, to the day of her capture.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early the next morning, the sun was just starting to rise, and Kamaria was reeling over the events from last night as she woke up. She found her mother, gained new friends, and gained a family out of her House.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around the Slytherin common room, she saw that everyone was either sleeping on the couches or on the floor. Feeling a weight on her shoulder, Kamaria craned her neck to see her mother fast asleep with a small smile on his face as she was cradled toward his chest. She smiled softly and snuggled into him, relishing the warmth that she was denied for so long.</p><p> </p><p>When Severus woke up, they hugged again just to make sure it wasn't a dream. "It wasn't a dream, you're really here, Kimmy..." he whispered. Kamaria replied just as softly, "Mummy. I won't let you go again,". Both of them were blissfully unaware of the other Slytherins looking at them, happy that they were back together again.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Kamaria asked, "Mum, what happened all those years ago? What happened that led to my kidnapping?". Severus knew that he was going to have to explain what happened to her sooner or later, might as well nip it in the bud.</p><p>He turned to his daughter and said, "When I graduated Hogwarts, I met your father at one of the Malfoy Winter Balls. Love at first sight, they say, and things just took off. We married on Yule Day and three years later, you came along. Born on the Summer Solstice at dawn. When you were two years, old, Albus broke into the manor and stole you, gone just like that. We searched and searched but we couldn't find you, but when James and Lilian sent word that they had you; I was so relieved. They were your secondary godparents, should anything happen to Lucius and Narcissa. Unfortunately, Albus found out that they planned to return you to us, so he intervened and attacked them. He killed James first and then Lilian, after she kept defying him, Sacrificing her life for your own allowed you to survive, but it turned your father into a wraith. After Albus took you to the Dursleys', it took all I could not to tear apart every building. I haven't seen him since then, and I haven't seen you since your 2nd birthday.". Kamaria was crying by the.; having no idea of what happened all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>One thing was for certain: She was going to murder Albus Dumbledore for putting her family through all of this grief.</p><p> </p><p>Severus presented her with a Pensieve and told her to watch the memories as they played. Once she was in, Kamaria was immediately swept to the first memory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>"Tom, I-I'm pregnant." Severus nervously told his mate as he wrung his hands together. Kamaria could see that <i>Tom's eyes were alight with hope as he walked closer to Severus. "Truly, darling?" he asked. Severus nodded and placed a hand over his still flat stomach and</i> Kamaria looked away as they kissed before <i>seeing her father's hand join her mother's on his as of yet non-existent baby bump.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Kamaria was swept into another memory that <i>had a heavily pregnant Snape laying on the sofa with Tom rubbing his stomach. "Now, my little one, you must be still and let your mum rest," Tom encouraged while stroking the bulging belly. Severus huffed out a laugh and pointed out, "Love, you do know that she will not listen to you, right? This little snitch will do whatever she pleases and that includes not allowing me to sleep at night; like those nocturnal vampires the Muggles have dreamed up.".</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom rolled his eyes and teased, "Of course the little imp will listen to me. He'll be Daddy's boy, won't you?". Severus winced a little and rubbed his stomach. "You're irritating her, Tom. She doesn't appreciate being called a boy".</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmph!" Tom pouted.</p><p> </p><p><i>"You know, my little shell, your father and I will love you no matter what you are," Severus whispered as he stroked his bulging stomach once more</i>. Kamaria felt so much joy and love from this memory before she was pulled into another one; the day of her birth.</p><p>
  <i>"One more push, darling! You can do it!"
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  </p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>"AHHHH!!!!"</p><p>"Waaa Waaa"</p><p>
  <i>"Congratulations, gentlemen! You are now the parents of a healthy baby girl!" A bubbly nurse informed them. Lily, James, Narcissa, and Lucius entered the room and came closer to see the baby. She was curled up on Severus's chest with a pacifier in her mouth, fast asleep. Everyone was smiling at her before her name was announced after Narcissa asked. "Her name is Kamaria. Kamaria Elsie Amaya Prince-Slytherin," the two mates chorused, eyes pinned on their little star.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Newborn Kamaria</p><p>Kamaria barely registered anything before being forced into another memory; one she felt was darker than all the other ones she had seen.</p><p>
  <i>"I had such a wonderful time with you tonight, husband mine. But I do miss our little girl," Severus told Tom as they walked home hand-in-hand; a fanged smile playing on his lips.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded in agreement as they continued walking home. When they arrived at their manor, the two mates immediately felt that something was wrong: the wards were breached and the door was open. They turned to each other and said one word: "Kamaria!" before rushing into the house.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving in their daughter's nursery, they saw that the elf watching their child lied on the floor dead; the crib was overturned and broken; there were books and toys scattered around the room; and the curtains were torn; but their daughter was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>"KIMMY!!" Severus yelled before collapsing to his knees as sobs wracked his slim frame; crying for his lost daughter. Tom held him close as tears silently fell from his eyes. The two mates and their friends searched and searched, but they all came up empty-handed. As the two mates laid in bed that night, Severus and Tom said softly as they cried themselves to sleep, "You're our shining star, Kimmy. And we'll always love you."</i></p><p> </p><p>Kamaria shot out of the Pensieve and into her mom's waiting arms. She promptly broke down crying and silently vowed that Dumbledore would die for every one of his crimes.</p><p> </p><p>Severus pulled away after she calmed down and asked, "Are you okay, now, sweetie?"</p><p> </p><p>Kamaria sniffled and wiped a stray tear before answering, "I'm okay, but I guess that I'm still in a little bit of shock from those memories. I got a letter from Auntie Lilian and a letter from Uncle James. I read Auntie's letter, but I never read Uncle James' letter."</p><p>She took the letter out of her pocket and opened it. The letter read:</p><p>"<i>Dear Kimmy,</i></p><p>
  <i>I know that we are not related by blood, but I love you just like my own daughter; me and Lilian both do. Lily and I are your secondary godparents as she stated in her letter, but I hope this doesn't change how you feel about us.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dumbledore kidnapped you from Severus and Tom and brought you to us. We contacted Sev through a letter and let him know that we had you.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>On Halloween, we were planning to return you to Slytherin's Keep Manor, but that traitorous rat, Peter, spied on us and overheard our plans to return you home.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>That was the day that Albus attacked us. He killed me before I could draw my wand and then Lilian was next, after she bravely defied him. She threw herself between you and the curse, protecting you from all harm.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>You're my little lioness, Kimmy. Prove that you can be the strong, brave, and smart young witch that I know you can be.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I love you so much, my little star, and I'm watching over you from above.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lilian and I will see you when you, Tom, and Severus join us in the afterlife. But until then, know that we have and will always love you and we'll be waiting for you.</i>
</p><p><i>Love,<br/>
Uncle James AKA Uncle Prongs</i>"</p><p> </p><p>Both Severus and Kamaria had tears running down their faces after they finished reading James' letter. But, Kamaria also felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she turned and saw two photos on her mother's mantel. One of them was of him, Tom, Remus, Sirius, James, and Lilian after they graduated from Hogwarts. On the picture, six words appeared: "Best friends today, tomorrow, and always!" They were all smiling and laughing while holding each other in a group hug before waving at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>The second picture was of the previous group, but she was in the picture as well as a baby. Next to them, were Lucius, Narcissa, and Draconis as a baby. The message said, "Welcome to the family, little star!". All of them were laughing and had big smiles on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Kamaria looked at the photos and smiled, knowing that her Uncle James and Auntie Lilian 'Lily' Potter will always be in her heart and memories; and their love for her will never be forgotten. It was thanks to their love for her that she was able to reunite with her mother and godparents.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye, Uncle James; Auntie Lilian. I promise to be the best witch that I can be. I love you and I will miss you very much" Kamaria thought to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: The Wills of James and Lilian  Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is where the following people receive summons to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to hear the reading of the Potters' wills:</p><p>Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Minerva McGonagall</p><p>Lucius &amp; Narcissa Malfoy</p><p>Severus &amp; Kamaria Prince-Slytherin</p><p>Arthur, Ron, &amp; Molly Weasley</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later, just 3 weeks short of Halloween, Albus, Minerva, Lucius and Narcissa, Severus and Kamaria, Arthur, Ron, and Molly Weasley all received summons from Gringotts bank to attend the will reading of James and Lilian Potter.</p><p> </p><p>Kimmy had decided to go while under a glamour to make her look like Harriet Potter, just to fool Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>At the bank, Dumbledore saw that 'Harri Potter' was here and with Severus instead of the Dursleys. "My dear girl, why weren't you at the Sorting? I was very worried about you," he said, donning the caring grandfather persona.</p><p> </p><p>'Harri' snorted, then fell silent as Griphook entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>"We are here to hear the will readings of Lord James and Lady Lilian Potter," Griphook announced before setting two pieces of parchment onto the table and a voice floating from the first one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>"I, Lord James Fleamont Charles Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, being of sound body and mind, do hereby declare this to be my final will and testament. All previous wills and testaments are declared null and void.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm sorry, everyone, that I'm not there to watch Kamaria grow up. But, I hope that with the gifts I leave you, none of you will be upset and have something to remember me by.</i>
</p><p><i>First, to Remus Lupin AKA Moony, I leave you 10,000,000 galleons and our estate in France. You always talked about wanting to visit Paris, well, now you can. See the world and settle down with a certain black dog animagus friend of ours.</i>"</p><p>Remus blushed before looking away from Sirius pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>"<i>To Sirius Black, AKA Padfoot, I also leave you 10,000,000 galleons; even though you don't need it. I also leave you our house in the countryside. And for goodness sake, propose to Moony already and have some pups!</i>"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked at Remus with a wolfish grin that held sinful promises; which would be kept. Remus took one look at him and blushed even harder than before.</p><p> </p><p>"<i>To Severus Prince-Slytherin (née Snape), I leave all the potions ingredients and equipment that the Potter family owns and 11,000,000 galleons; which I also know you don't need because you're married to the richest wizard in England. I also leave you all of the photo albus that contain pictures of me and Lilian with you, Tom, Moony, and Padfoot together.</i>"</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked at the parchment with a sad smile as he cuddled Kamaria into his side; a stray tear falling from his left eye.</p><p> </p><p>"<i>To Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, I leave both of you with nothing. I know of the marriage contract that you have for Ron and Kamaria ; it sickens me that you both want to use a child as a weapon in a war that YOU TWO created.</i></p><p>
  <i>To Arthur Weasley, I leave you 400,000 galleons and my seaside cottage. You deserve better than Molly; who, I might add, is cheating on you with Dumbledore behind your back.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And finally, to Kamaria Prince-Slytherin, my little Prongslet, I leave you everything else. I do not care if you aren't my biological daughter, I love you just like family. I am naming you the heiress to the Potter family. You may claim your heirship rings and inside the vaults are pictures of you as a baby and your first two years of life with your parents. I love you all so much, and I will miss you. Goodbye, my friends, and remember our promise: Best friends today, tomorrow, and always. This concludes my last will and testament, so mote be it.".</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>There wasn't a dry eye in the room after James finished his will; except for a furious Arthur, Molly, and Dumbledore. It was only with Griphook interjecting with, "And now we will move on to the Lady Potter's will."</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The second piece of parchment was placed on the table before Lilian's beautiful voice emanated from it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"<i> I, Lilian Jeanette Aaliyah Potter (née Evans), Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament. For those who are hearing this, I'm sorry that I am no longer in your lives, but I hope that the gifts I leave behind will help you all remember me by.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>To Remus Lupin, I leave all of my storybooks and a novel that I wrote on werewolves. I know how much you hate your inner wolf, and yes, both Severus and I have always known that you were a werewolf. But, I'm getting off topic here.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>To Sirius Black, I am returning your prank notebook and leave 78,000 galleons as well as a special dragon fang necklace. To find out what it does, you will have to wait until you are in a situation of life of death.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>To my best childhood friend, Severus Prince-Slytherin (née Snape), I leave you my charms notes and my potions notes. I also gift you with a special crown and ring that can aid you in your ambitions. The reason that I leave you with my charms notes is because I know of your knack for spellcrafting and I know that you can use your knowledge to better our world instead of keeping it in the shadows.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Finally, to Kamaria Prince-Slytherin, my little star and niece in all but blood, I leave you with everything else that I own. If you are hearing this, sweetheart, then that means that I was able to protect you. You see, I used a sacrificial ritual fueled by love to counteract the Killing Curse. And it is for this reason, that you were able to see another day.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>If James and I are deceased, then Kamaria is to be transferred straight into the care of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy; whom I leave a very special job: Help raise Kamaria and be there while we cannot.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I love you all so very much, and will miss you terribly. Like James said, remember our promise: Best friends today, tomorrow, and always. This concludes my last will and testament. So mote be it.".</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>